Wiki Channel Official Website
The Wiki Channel Official Website is the hub for information and games related to Wiki Channel's shows and movies. It is the source of most information related to Wiki Channel, and is based largely for kids age 10-16 with games and other forms of entertainment based around each show available. There is also a section of the website where you can purchase and play music from Wiki Records and Wiki Channel shows, titled WikiTunes. Layout Main Page The main page (pictured above) has mainly links to other pages of the website. It also has a small version of the schedule, showing the current and next two shows/movies airing live. The top features an ad that circulates on every visit, and there are news articles located beneath a slideshow of advertisements for upcoming events. Show/Movie Pages Each show page is customized based on the show- however, they all have a similar theme, featuring a main page with basic information related to the show, a page featuring games and activities based on the show, a page featuring videos (such as teasers or clips), and a page featuring a description of the main characters. All shows are given a page within two months of their official premiere, while movies are similarly given one within one month. All pages are left accessible, although after a few months of a show's cancellation or movie's premiere, it is removed from easy access and is not updated. Games The games page features a regularly updated list of games and activities based on recent shows and movies. Current list of games: *''Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century'' License Builder - Allows fans to create time traveler's licenses based on the promotional art of the series. *''Genie!'' Wish Quest - Fans can help Jenny fulfill some of Belle's wishes without being caught by any family members or friends. *''Five Minutes'' to Get Fired - Fans try to get Grace fired as quickly as possible. *''Ackerman Agent'' Complete the Mission - Fans can help Troy and Myra to complete their missions by searching for possible targets. WikiTunes WikiTunes is a collection of music released by the Wiki Channel Music Group and Wiki Records. Small samples of certain songs can be played for free, while full songs and albums can be purchased for the same price as they are available on iTunes. Parents The Parents page has parental information on the content of the website, shows, music, etc. and how to monitor younger children's activity on the internet. Partners The Partners page contains a list of Wiki Channel's sponsors and links to their websites. If one of these links is clicked, a warning is displayed stating that this link will lead off of Wiki Channel's websites and advises parental supervision. Schedule The Schedule page shows Wiki Channel's schedule for the following week. It is constantly updated with episode and movie information. Watch Wiki Channel Watch Wiki Channel allows viewers to watch live Wiki Channel and a small archive of recently aired episodes if they have an compatible television provider. Category:Wiki Channel